Black Devils
by Alice Nyte
Summary: Twins; one a contractor the other human as could be. What is their relation to Hei, the mysterious Black Reaper? Who do they work for? Rating for dark themes
1. Arrival

Here is my new story! Sorry I will be keeping my disclaimer short on this story. Ok this has been sitting here on my computer long enough so I hope everyone enjoys it!

_Words like this mean thoughts._

Disclaimer: I do not own Darker than BLACK.

* * *

><p>-Kei's P.O.V-<p>

"Arisu, are we almost there?" I asked my twin sister. My sister looks exactly like me but she dresses in mostly boys clothes while I dress more girly. We both keep our black hair cut short in a boys cut and have identical gray eyes.

"Yes, It's just around this corner from what Dai told me earlier," my sister answered me who was holding on to Dai's hand. When my sister is like this it's easy to forget what transpired all those years ago setting them on this path.

"Amaya, we're here," my sister told me playing her part of blending in well.

We met with the land lady and were shown to our new apartment. I had been told that we were being given a two bedroom one bath apartment. The old woman left as soon as she handed me the key to the place. My sister took Dai and showed him to his room.

"Here Dai, this is your room," I heard her say while I swept the front room and kitchen area for bugs. I heard my sister check the rest of the place then come back down the hall.

"Kei what's the mission?" she asked using my codename confirming the place was clear. To me she sounded a little bored.

"There isn't one yet. So let's get use to our surroundings," I answered planning on checking out the area.

"Fine, I'm gonna take a nap," she said turning and heading back to our room leaving me standing there.

"That's fine, Rin," I responded then took my leave of the place.

I decided to take a walk and shortly came upon a park where I noticed an older gentleman and young girl leaving. I soon came across this black cat with a bell on it's collar.

"Oh what a pretty kitty," I called the cat bending down so I could pet it. It quickly left like it had somewhere to be though.

"What a strange cat," I noted and decided to stopped and get some food at a place I had past on my way to the park. I notice in the place that on a table being cleaned up there were piles of bowls on it.

_I haven't seen someone eat that much in a long time._

I order some food and then headed home. When I got there I noticed Dai out in the kitchen.

"Dai what are you doing out here?" I asked the doll wondering why he would be out there. He pointed at the fridge and I quickly understood at he was hungry. I handed him his portion and went to go get Rin.

"Here start eating while I get Rin," I told him as I left the room.

"Rin I got us food," I said poking my head into our room.

"Okay," she mumbled getting up to come eat.

"Dai is already eating," I mentioned to her as we headed back down the hall.

"I went for a walk earlier," I told Rin while we were eating. She didn't say anything so I told her about the cat.

"I met a strange black cat at the park," I said this time. Dai got up quietly and left the room.

"Strange how?" Rin questioned me.

"It seemed like it had somewhere to be," I told her my thoughts on the cat as I finished my food. I then got up and threw it away.

"Okay," she said not interested in what I had said. She got up and threw away her trash as well. I noticed that the sun had set by now.

"I'm going out," Rin said heading for the door.

"Ok, be careful," I said noting how she was dressed. She had on a skirt over her jeans and a tight fitted top with a black jacket to top it off, proving she was a girl to the world. I chose to take a shower and head to bed early knowing that we'd be having a mission very shortly.

* * *

><p>-Rin's P.O.V.-<p>

I left the house and scanned the area near it to see what was their. I then headed out and watched the fake stars in the night sky. I noticed that I was in a park and saw two people making out and just kept walking. I soon bumped into two men who identified themselves a police. I slipped into my charade since most government types knew that contractors were out there and how they usually acted.

"Excuse me miss, but have you seen this woman?" the chubbier of the two asked me holding out a photograph of the woman.

"I'm sorry I can't say I have," I answer politely.

"It's fine. Thank you anyways miss," the skinnier one said.

"Good luck on finding her though boys," I said giving them a smile and continued on my walk.

About an hour later, it was raining, and I noticed the woman that they were looking for run by me, like someone was after her. I just watched her run by and stopped in front of someone further down the street. I couldn't make out the face of the other person so I decided to continue on my way, but before I could get very far two men grabbed me and dragged me into an alley.

"She sure is a beauty," one of them said holding me now up against the wall. I looked at the two of them like they were stupid.

"If you guys let me go I might let you live," I threatened, even though I was lying since they wouldn't live past tonight no matter what choice they made.

"And why would we do that? You'll get us some money for your pretty face," the other man said, sealing his fate even further.

"Heh, why do men always think they have the upper hand against a woman. Men are stupid and irrational just like all humans are," I chuckled as I started to glow blue, from the synchrotron radiation, signaling I was about to use my power. I knew my pupils turned red when I activated my power shocking the men to death. They dropped to the ground in front of me dead and I walked out of the alley like nothing happened. I headed for the nearest store knowing I had to get some tea to pay my price now.

When I got to the store I went to where they kept the teas and pulled out a can then headed down the sweets isle and grabbed some and went and paid for it all. I then stepped outside and opened th can a took a small sip at first.

"Disgusting, as usual," I said making a face then downed the rest knowing the fast I got it over with the less time I had to waste tasting that crap. I then pulled out one of the sweets and quickly ate it to rid myself of the taste of the tea.

On my way back home I enjoyed the rest of the sweets I had bought and was home within an hour. I went to my room and changed in to my pajamas, quietly, then fell asleep into another night of dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>-Normal P.O.V.-<p>

"So AZ-245 was active tonight. As well as BK-201," Kanami said to herself.

* * *

><p>Chapter one complete! On to chapter two! Let me know what you think! I also will not be putting P.O.V. Down any more in further chapters only who's it is. Check out my fanfic tumblr if you want more info on the girls or Dai. They have their own links on the side of the page.<p>

Laterz!


	2. Hints of the Past

Alright here's Chapter 2 Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Darker than BLACK though it would be epic if I did.

* * *

><p>-Kei-<p>

I just got our first mission but it has me seriously concerned. They warned me that they had out another team on this mission as well and said if they made the first move to not interfere. I guess I'll have to see how Rin wants to approach this mission.

I arrived back at the house and called Rin and Dai out of their rooms. Dai joined me first with Rin following shortly behind him.

"Rin we were given a mission, but it also came with a warning," I told her.

"First what's the mission?" she asked me.

"We're to capture Havoc and turn her over to the Syndicate," I told her seeing a slight change in her eyes when she heard the name Havoc.

"She's alive? What's the warning though?" she asked some what surprised since the last we had heard of her was that she had disappeared along.

"Apparently she is but she doesn't have her powers from what I was told. The warning was that we are to back off if the other team makes the move first," I informed her.

"Why would they put us on a mission they already assigned to someone else?" Rin asked me.

"I'm not sure but what do you want to do?" I asked her. She was quiet for about a minute before answering.

"I want to observe this other team in action. There is a reason they also put us on this and I have a feeling it has to do with the other team," she said getting up and heading to our room.

"Dai can you see if you can find where the grab will happen?" I asked him and he nodded his head. I joined my sister in our room to change knowing the grab was happening tonight. For missions Rin and I dress exactly alike to fool our enemies and confuse them as to which of us is the contractor.

We both wear bulletproof trench coats the Syndicate gave us. They're black with blue on the inside and also have hoods. We both were taught to use zip lines to fight and move around, these are attached on our belts. We wear black pants with boots. I attached my vest for my knives over my chest then loaded two knives into it as well as one onto my right leg. My sister has a different choice in weaponry and uses a collapsible metal poll as well as knives. I see her put on her vest then place her knives into it. She attaches her pole to her left thigh since shes left handed. We both use a mask like cloth to cover the bottom part of our faces leaving only our eyes exposed.

We both grab our metal bottles and the giant thermos and go to the kitchen. I go to the fridge and pull out the pitcher of tea we always keep fresh and started filling both bottles and the thermos Rin and I both clip them to our belts and I hand Dai the thermos to carry for emergencies. Dai then starts to lead us to where we need to go.

We get there early and decide to hide in this park. Less than ten minutes later it begins. First all I see is a blur run in front of the on coming cars, making them stop. They look for the person and find him at the end of the street. I instantly notice his mask.

_I see were not the only ones who want to stay hidden._ _That hair looks kinda familiar though. _A blond guy then gets out of the fist car and I see in the sky, clouds quickly gather.

"More contractors," I whisper. Rain falls on us and I see the masked contractor throw a knife at the blond while he puts his hands on the ground freezing the ground in the direction of the other. The masked one sends a zip line into the park where they continue to fight. I notice the knife on the ground and it reminds me of ones I haven't seen since I was in South America in Heaven's Gate.

I see someone approach the car and throw a gas can into it, knocking its occupants out and grabbing the target. I feel Rin grab my sleeve and we start to follow the masked contractor after his fight with the blond one was finished. We followed them to this hotel.

We waited for while until Dai told us the masked one was leaving with Havoc. We start to tail him until some how I clip my leg against some trash cans, knocking them over, gaining the attention of the man we were following. I saw him turn and instantly shoot out a zip line aimed at me but instead I saw my sister in front of me and it wrapped around her wrist. I saw them both glow with synchrotron radiation but all that happened was they were both blown back from each other.

"Are you ok?" I rushed over to my sister concerned knowing she wouldn't care that I was concerned.

"I'm fine but I haven't seen a power that matched mine enough to do that since South America," she stated getting up and walking over to the now getting up man. His mask had been knocked off when he was sent back and I knew immediately who he was.

"Hei? Is that you?" I asked a little uncertain.

"Who are you?" he responded not answering my question. I then remember that we both had our masks up. I pulled mine down and Rin followed doing the same.

"Now do you recognize us?" I asked and saw the recognition dawn on his face.

"Rin? Kei? Why are you following me?" he asks us.

"Great to see you too Hei," I said mockingly. "If you must know, we were assigned the same mission but Rin here decided to just watch. Now can we get some where before Havoc wakes up?"

He gladly complied with that holding more questions for later. We arrived at this rundown place where he tied up Havoc to a chair.

"Is that really necessary Hei?" I asked but got no answer for.

"How long have you been a contractor Hei?" Rin asked him while drinking some of her tea.

"Since Heaven's Gate disappeared along with the rest of the team," he told us. Just then Havoc woke up. I choose not to interfere with what went down but I was shocked to learn that Pai was missing and with how Hei was acting if he was suppose to be a contractor. Hei then decided to make food and a lot of it at that. I was glad to see his appetite hadn't changed since I had last seen him. He had to help Havoc eat and she even laughed.

* * *

><p>-Rin-<p>

We were now heading towards Hell's Gate so Havoc could regain her memories. Dai whispered in my ear that we were being followed. Havoc ran from the gate and we all decided to head back away from it, Hei choosing to learn what happened to Pai a different way. On our way out though Havoc was stabbed through three times with with rods made of ice. She died shortly afterwards. Seeing what Hei was doing I pulled my mask up cause I wanted to play with the blond contractor. I see Kei pull hers up as well. All three of us walked out and saw him.

"Oh so now you have some help BK-201," he said sarcastically and confirmed my suspicions that I had with that messier code, Pai's messier code.

"Don't underestimate us Blondy. Just cause we're girls doesn't mean we can't fight," Kei said mockingly and to prove her point she pulled her jacket back some revealing her knives. Playing along with her I now joined in.

"One of us is a contractor while the other isn't. Can you guess which is which?" I taunted, showing my knives to him as well. We both came at him with Hei in the middle but he froze all our feet to the ground. Hei tried to attack him but the blond contractor was wearing rubber boots. He started a little speech of getting us to try and join some organization called MI-6 which I ignored.

"Hey buddy don't forget about us. Just because he can't attack you doesn't mean I can't," I said forming a ball of electricity in my hand ready to throw at him. I threw it at him which he dodged and thew a few more and finally grazed him with one. Just then a fire came and melted the ice and I noticed Hei disappeared leaving Kei and I to deal with this guy.

"Oh come on really? He just had to pull a disappearing act on us again after all these years," I hear Kei yell out in frustration.

"What are you talking about? Are you saying you two know BK-201?" said a women who had joined us after the smoked cleared.

"Yeah of course," Kei said cheerfully reaching into her coat to pull out one of her knives.

"Stay back one of them is a contractor," the blond told her.

"Now that was rude to say Blondy. I wasn't gonna hurt her. Besides you went and killed our mission so there's no point in harming anyone else," I said pulling out my bottle and finished what was left of it.

"Hey give me yours," I told Kei who pulled her coat back to grab the one she had clipped to her belt. She quickly tossed it to me while still holding a knife in hand ready to attack. "You can put it away, Kei. It's fine all the woman wants is information."

"I'm good. Can never trust someone with a gun. Never know when their finger might slip," Kei tells me.

"That makes you the contractor then, since she seems to care about your well being more than her own," the women said pointing her gun at me. I just glare at here with my gray eyes.

"Yeah so what of it? And to answer your earlier question, yes we know BK-201, not that I'll reveal any information to you pertaining to that messier code. But I wonder if you can figure out mine and from where I know BK-201," I told her walking over to where Dai was hidden and pull up the cloth around his neck to hide his face and walk back out with him. I noted that the gun never left me. All the while I was careful to never say him or her when referring to BK-201.

"Answer one more question. How long have you know the Black Reaper?" the woman asked.

" Including the years I haven't seen him I'd say nine years," Kei answered her.

"Kei she's asking the wrong questions isn't she? So why answer her?" I sat to Kei while laughing at the cop.

"I just answered her truthfully. I've know him nine years, but you're right she isn't asking the right questions, Rin," Kei the laughs now getting where I was going.

"What do you mean? How long have you known BK-201?" she asked getting angry.

"Ah finally she asks a correct one! I shall answer this one I have known BK-201 for nine years," I look her straight in the eyes.

"You're coming with me then, since you two seem to find this a joke," she said trying to get closer.

"Now that's where you're wrong miss. We are answering truthfully. Now run along and go dig up some information and next time we meet I might answer more questions. So with this I say sayanora," I stated creating a massive electrical storm around where we were and we then easily got away.

* * *

><p>-Normal-<p>

"Misaki the stars that we're active tonight were BK-201's and AZ-245's," Kanami told her friend over the phone.

"So that's the girl's messier code. They both are shrouded in mystery but we learned one thing they knew each other in the past," Misaki responded.

"I wonder from where though and maybe that's why AZ-245 helped BK-201," Kanami theorized.

"AZ-245 has a twin from what we can tell and they work together making it so you can't tell which is which until it would be too late," Misaki said.

"Just be careful out there, Misaki," Kanami told her.

"I will. Now I'll talk to you later," Misaki said hanging up the phone.

* * *

><p>Sorry if I didn't keep in characters in character I tried my best to do so. Now I'll be working on chapter 3!<p>

Laterz!


	3. Information Gathering

Alright here's Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I do not own Darker than BLACK!

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>-Kei-<p>

I was walking back to the apartment from getting another mission. I was utterly shocked when he told me only Rin was to go in. I had just arrived at the house and walked in to see Rin Running around looking for something. I giggled some it wasn't often you got to see your contractor sister run around looking for something like I would do.

"Rin what are you looking for?" I asked her after my giggle fit.

"Oh I'm looking for my fighting stick I think it slid out of its holster when we got home from the last mission," she answered still looking for it. I noticed it sitting on the table near the door.

"Rin it's right here and it's not like you're going to need it for this next mission," I said off-handily.

"Why wouldn't I need it?" Rin questioned me.

"Because you'll be sneaking in to PANDORA to sneak some information out of there, so you'll be using your cover ID," I told and I could tell she wasn't happy about the mission but I knew she would still do it.

"When do I leave?" she asked me.

"Tomorrow morning is when the next bus leaves. Just be careful with your powers since you'll be so close to the gate," I told her while handing her a little box with a little strip to put on her neck. I doubted it would really help since you can't really tell contractors and regular people apart.

"Also they are sending someone else on a different mission there just as a warning," I told her remembering the warning I was given.

"You know that it's probably Hei. Besides him we're probably the best team they have here in Japan," Rin told me knowing that's exactly what I thought when I was told that news.

"Yeah I know, so try not to interfere with his mission," I told her heading to our room to go to bed.

"I won't but that doesn't mean I won't observe and without you and your kultziness, I won't get caught," she teased me walking over to her bed to go to bed as well.

"Rin go to bed before I hit you," I teased back claiming into my bed. I heard her mumble something but I could tell she quickly fell into her dreamless sleep. I succumb to my dreams soon after.

* * *

><p>The next morning I walked with Rin to the bus she would be taking and that's when we saw him. Rin chose not to talk to him but I gave him a polite good morning to which he also said good morning to keep his cover. I was talking to Rin about how I would miss her and she was playing along as to keep her cover. I said my good byes and left her to complete the mission.<p>

_Good Luck,Rin._

* * *

><p>-Rin-<p>

I was able to get through security easily. I was put on the janitorial staff and I noticed that Hei was on the same unit as I was. We acted like total strangers, which was for the best right now. I made contact with a another Syndicate member while I was cleaning one of the many halls. He walked by me and placed something in my pocket and kept walking. I stopped for a sec and looked at the note. It told me to meet him in a storage area in an hour.

I met him there and when I actually got a look at him, I could tell he was young. He looked to be about twenty-five, he had short brown hair, and hazel eye. He was average height and build. I could tell he was one of the scientists

"I'll be giving you multiple flash drives with the information on it. Here is the first one. Don't let anyone catch you with these," he told me handing me the drive.

"Got it. Don't get caught," I said repeating what he said.

"My name is Akito and you don't need that patch on your neck. There really is no way to tell a contractor from a regular human," Akito told me leaving. I pull off the patch and drop it into my pocket. I leave the storage room and return to work.

Lunch comes rather quickly and I noticed Hei sitting by himself. So I walked up to his table.

"Is it alright if I sit with you?" I asked him. Hei was one of the only people who could tell me and Kei apart.

"Yeah it's alright," Hei answered using his cover.

"So my name is Arisu Fujioka. What about you?" I asked playing along with our covers.

"Lee Shenshun. So what brings you here Arisu?" he asked me.

"Well I came to Japan to see fami-" I started to say when he cut me off.

"Not what I meant Rin," he said quietly, only enough for the two of us to hear.

"I'm just here to collect information then hand it over once I'm outside," I answered him, remembering what happened on the last mission and how we were both put on the same one. "Oh and thanks for leaving us to deal with that cop last time. She was fun to confuse. She was very interested in you by the way. She also heard Kei curse out at you so she knows we know each other. We used it to our advantage. So don't be surprised if she tries to ask about our connection to each other. Just leave her to us," I informed him.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind. I'll be going now. Maybe we can sit together again sometime," Hei said leaving the table, leaving me to my thoughts.

* * *

><p>The next morning I noticed a bunch of people at the door to one of the rooms. I walked over and heard that some girl had died last night in that room. I notice Hei come to investigate and someone points him out that he talked to her yesterday. They dragged him away to question him. I got another note as I was standing there.<p>

I met Akito in the same storage room again.

"Here's the second one. There will be one more after this one," Akito tells me.

"Then I can get out of here?" I asked him since I was starting to hate this place.

"You will have to wait until the other agent completes his mission. He will have a way out so follow him," Akito tells me as he leaves. I leave the storage room and return to work again.

Later that evening I hear that all the employees in the sector I'm in are going to be participating in an observation tomorrow. I go to bed feeling that the next few days are going to be long days for me.

* * *

><p>I hear the call for us to gather and meet in the room. They put this head gear thing on my head and I see Hei a row up from me. This blond scientist stops and has a small chat with him. For some reason I can't place I don't like the guy. He joins the rest of the scientist and they begin the experiment. They come across a giant hole in the ground and start to turn around when I notice that Hei is breathing funny. I look at the screen and see a flash which reminds me of synchrotron radiation.<p>

Later that day I notice Hei seems distracted by something. I decide not to bother him on it though. I hear that they are sending in a team after the meteor shard since apparently that's what that flash we saw was. While working in a hall I get another note, glad that its the last one.

I met him there one last time and he hands me the drive. We don't talk this time and just leave as quickly as we met. I made my way back to my room to place it in there. After doing so I head to go get some food and I see that Hei is in there so I decide to join him again.

"Good evening Lee," I said using his cover name.

"I haven't seen you in awhile. How have you been?" he asks but I sense he's placing a double meaning in it.

"Fine, I finished all my work how about you?" I ask him since I knew he was my ticket out of this hell hole.

"Not yet but I should be finished soon," Hei said to me.

"Well I hope you finish soon," I said. Having finished my meal I get up and leave. As I'm leaving an alarm goes off. I assume something went wrong with the team they sent in. I later find out that the one blond guy that had been talking with Hei was the only one to make it out alive.

The next day is uneventful until I notice Hei sneaking about in the evening and I assume he's making his move. I run back to my room grab the drives and stuff them into my pocket. I follow Hei as he makes his way out into the gate. I hear a man yell out in pain and a gun go off and more yelling then just silence. I see Hei in front of the blond guy.

_So it seems we weren't the only contractors here. That would explain why I didn't like the guy._

"Lee, what are you doing here? Listen I know how this must look to you, but it's not what you think I swear. I had no choice , you've got to believe me," he tells Hei who just looks at the guy. The guy the opens the locker and pulls out a round disk looking thing. I remember seeing that thing when I was in South America.

"This is the meteor shard. For some time now I've been giving information to the CIA. In exchange for retrieving the meteor shard for them, they were going to get me out of this place and reinstate me at NASA. I'm sick of the political games here. There's no cooperation between departments, and when there is a discovery the credit is taken by the bureaucrats. I don't even know what the other teams are working on. My dream is slipping away from me. I'll never be able to bring back the stars or take my sister into space if I stay here. I know that might sound crazy to you, but that dream is all I believe in," the blond monologued to Hei. I was surprised at what he was saying since contractors don't dream.

"You know, I've seen something like that once before. And I saw contractors who's powers were amplified beyond their own control. They struck out at each other blindly. So many were killed. Every word you've ever spoken to me has been a lie. That thing is never going to bring back the real stars in the sky. Your dream is about going into space, with your sister, all lies. Your a contractor, and we contractors can't dream," Hei said reviling to the man that he was one as well.

"What did you say?" the man said. He reached out for Hei's head while Hei put his hand on his chest and they both activated their powers and went flying back from each other. That's when Hei saw me. I shook my head at him that he had fallen for it twice, once with me and now this guy.

The guy grabbed the gun and took off with Hei right behind him and me following Hei. We ran until we were in a street hiding behind trees. Hei left his tree and started walking out in to the street leaving himself open. The blond guy started to come out so I choose to come out and come up behind him. It was like a big chain reaction. The guys pocket started to glow.

"Well well well, it seems were in a predicament here," I said from behind the guy causing him to look at me then back at Hei. I'm guessing he didn't see me as a threat. It was then that Hei started to glow. Then the guys and I started to as well. There was a giant flash and when I came to all I saw was Hei with the shard. I saw a specter in a puddle near us. We heard sirens and took off.

We were both in an alley and Hei looked exhausted as he fell to the floor to sit. We then heard a man tell us where to go.

"Go to gate 11 in research facility 3, Hei and Rin. I've made all the arrangements to get you outside," he told us. Hei and the guys exchanged some words after that making Hei angry and almost killing the guy but thought better of it. We left right after. We split ways when we got close. I returned home and handed Kei the drives.

"Have fun with these," I told her going to our room and going to bed, not bothering to change my clothes.

* * *

><p>Wow that was long. Well on to my next chapter. See you then!<p>

Laterz!


End file.
